Mientes Tan Bien
by Neemayaoi
Summary: Cuando una persona ya no puede soportar mas el sentimiento de estar solo y abandonado, esto es lo que le pasa al pobre de Joey, no sabe si seguir adelante en su matrimonio o dejar que las cosas pasen... Yaoi SJ
1. Chapter 1

Titulo del Fic: Mientes Tan Bien

Titulo del Capitulo: Lagrimas…Lastima

Autora: neemayaoi

Universo Alterno

Me siento tan triste…, no piensen que esta historia va a comenzar como siempre… corriendo, por las calles para llegar a tiempo a la escuela, o huyendo de alguien para que no me atrape y me valle a lastimar… no… ahora la historia cambia un poco…

Me encuentro sentado en el balcón de mi cuarto, contemplo las estrellas, en estos momentos, ellas son mi única compañía, y por unos momentos mis pensamientos vuelan y llegan a convocarte…

Me duele tanto que no estés conmigo, que al despertar, el otro lado de a cama este vació, que tus actos no me involucran y solo soy como un objeto que solo usas y luego, lo dejas tirado…

Talvez me digan que lo deje… que lo olvide…pero… simplemente no puedo, porque?... por que lo amo, a pesar de todo lo sigo amando y mucho….

Recuerdo que antes no era si…

Recuerdo el día en que nos conocimos…

Flash Back

Habia asistido a una de las tantas reuniones a las cuales a mi me aburrian, pero, habia que hacerlo. Mientras conversaba con algunas personas y compradores de bolsa, fue en ese entonces cuando empeze a sentir que alguien me miraba.., era algo raro, me sentia algo incomodo. Empecé a buscar por la sala cuando mis ojos chocaron contra otro par de ojos azules… tan penetrantes e inexpresivos… me hipnotizo su mirada...

No pude sostener por mas tiempo mi mirada y la desvie hacia otro lugar… tenia una sensación extraña y el resto de la noche, a pesar de no verlo a él… podia sentir que me observava y por esa noche, me senti especial y extrañamente feliz….

Ya iba a ser un mes desde la fiesta, y no lo habia vuelto a ver. En esos momentos tenia que dejarlo para después ya que iba a reunirme con una empresa Japonesa para unir nuestras compañias. Llegue al gran edificio de la Corp. Kaiba y entre, pero, tenia una extraña sensación, como si algo fuera a ocurrir, y, no era para menos, ya que en la sala de juntas, lo vi a él… era el dueño y presidente de dicha compañía…

Firmamos lo que se devia de firmar e hicimos todos los papeles…y estaba nervioso ya que me sentia observado por sus brillantes ojos azules.

Sali lo mas rapido de aquel edificio, pero, no solo dos grandes compañias se habian unido, senti en ese momento que estaba agitado y mi corazon latia fuertemente, al compas del amor, no solo habia dejado mi compañía, sino tambien mi corazon, y, nada mas y nada menos que en las manos de Seto Kaiba.

Tenia mi propia oficina y en un par de semanas ya me habia acostumbrado a un nuevo ritmo de vida, pero, trataba de evitar encontrarme con Seto, me sentia nervioso, me miraba de una forma extraña…

Una noche recibi una llamada, y adivinen quien era….

-Alo..?

-Buenas noches señor Weller, soy yo, Seto Kaiba...

Me levante como un resorte y me sente en la cama para contestar nerviosamente… "pero, que hacia llamandome a estas horas"

-ahh, es us usted…- tartamudie

-Disculpe por molestarlo, pero, necesito que venga para que revice unos documentos y los firme, es urgente…

-No hay problema, en este momento voy para la Corp.- dije mientras colgaba y e ponia de pie par irme a cambiar y dirigirme donde estaba él…

Llegue y lo encontre sentado en su escritorio, estaba rodeado por varios papeles…"diablos, acaso nunca descansaba?"… me agache para recoger alguna de las hoas que se habian caido para leerlas… pero, si esto era…

-Ya veo que lego señor Weller

-Si y veo que esta revisando las cuentas de las empresas…

-A si es…

-Y para que se supone que me llamó

-Para que revise estos papeles…

-Pero, yo ya los habia revisado en la mañana y solo faltaba que usted los volviera a revisar y pusierasu firma, luego lo mandara por fax a la sede de mi Corp. Que se encuntra en Inglaterra…- le dije, como podia dudar de lago que yo mismo habia revisado minuciosamente…

-Usted mismo lo dio, usted lo reviso pero no yo… y no lo habia hecho, ya que termine de leerlo y firmarlo después que usted llegó

-"Acaso me estaba llamando tardon" … me contuve a responderle y solo le mire con fastidio, solo estabamos un rato y ya estabamos discutiendo… ¬¬ luego de unos minutos volvio a mirarme a los ojos…"era un reto o que?"… pues si era asi, lo perdi ya que me cruce de brazoz para voltear a mirar a otro lado que no sea él…¬¬

No me di cuenta en que momento se levanto y me tomo del brazo para alarme y levarme a un lado donde habia una mesa eleganteente servida de ricos platillos, para darme cuentas el CEO me sento en la mesa como si fuera un niño pequeño…

-Pero…, que es todo esto?- pregunte un tanto confundido.

-Es una cena para los dos…- e respondio tranquilamente.

-Que!- fue lo unio que pude articular en esos momentos

-Lo que sucede es que no he provado bocado en todo el dia y auesto que usted tampoco…-hice un silencio y asenti un tanto apenado …- me lo imaginaba, como hemos estado trabajando mucho, por eso prepare esto ya que con lo cansado que usted estaria, solo llegaria a casa para descansar al igual que yo, por eso decidi llamarlo; para que me acompañe a cenar, asi no me quedo solo y disfruto de su calida compañía…-

-Me quede callado, no sabia que decir… estaba intimidado ante su presensia, asi que solo empezamos a comer en silencio.

-Y… que le parecio la cena?...- e pregunto mientras terminaba de tomar de mi copa…

-Muy exquisito, muchas gracias …

-De nada señor Weller, hay algo mas que desee que haga por usted?-

- Bueno, si hay una cosa…, por que no solo me dice Joey, creo que no somos tan viejos para estar tratándonos con formalismos y menos cuando estemos solos…

-No hay problema Joey, y si es asi, usted tambien puede llamarme Seto…

-Muchas gracias por la velada Seto…- y nuevamente nos quedamos mirandonos, perdiendo la cuenta del tiempo…

Salimos de la compañía y el se ofrecio a llevarme a mi casa, bueno tenia una casa que era alquilada, ya que no paraba mucho en ese pais.

Era sielencio, mientras el conducia, yo miraba atraves de las ventanas, como la lluvia empezaba a caer… estuve perdido y una vos me saco de mis pensamientos… ya habiamos llegado y para el colmo, él me habia abierto la puerta del carro y estaba parado, dejandose bañar por la inclemete lluvia. Sali rapido del auto para ir casi corriendo hasta la entrada, voltee y el estaba parado al frente mio, mirandome…

Le ofrecí a que pasara, no iba a permitir que se enfermara o algo así… y como era tarde, le ofrecí una habitación para que se quede, no iba a dejar que maneje hasta su casa en tremenda tormenta.

La noche paso muy lenta para mi, no habia podido dormir bien. Acaso estaba nervioso, porque al otro lado de la habitación estaba el CEO de Kaiba Corp., sentia una sensación extraña y algo de exitacion… en que estaba pensando, era algo imposible de alcanzar…

Eso pense toda la noche y por una parte estaba triste… me levante y en el comedor estaba él, sentado y y estaba cambiado listo para ir al trabajo, estaba tomando algo de café, yo solo estaba con un pijama.

-Buen dia Joey…

-Ohh... buen dia Seto…- le respondi con alho de bochorno… no estaba acostumbrado a levantarme y encontrar un hombre sentado tomando café…

Vi como se levanto y se acercaba hacia mi.

-Bueno, yo me tengo que ir, no se preocupe, puede venir después y nos veremos en la oficina…

-Claro, espero que no hay problema…

-Por supuesto que no…

Lo acompañe hasta la salida…

-Gracias por la velada de ayer joven Joey…

-No… gracias a usted, se ha portado caballerosamente con migo…

-Para usted… todo…

-…-Yo solo me quede callado y salio, yo tambien sali y le vi desde la puerta, pero se detuvo, voltio hacia mi y empezo a acercarse nuevamente, me acorralo en la puerta y se quedo viendome, me perdi en sus ojos, y me perdi en su boca, por que me estaba besando, me sorpendi un poco, pero reaccione ante lo maravilloso que me estaba pasando, inmeditamente rodee su cuello con mi brazon y me deje hacer. Me arrincono mas y empezo a besarme con mas pasión, senti como una de sus manos inquietas empezo a entrar debajo de mi pijama para empezar a explorar mi cuerpo…si seguia asi no iba a detenerme.

Di un paso atrás para entrar a mi casa, y el empezo a empujarme hasta entrar, me cargo sin deshacer el beso y me llevo hasta mi cuarto, ahí nos amamos con locura, me entregue con amor, me hice suyo y estuvimos en mi cuarto todo el dia…

Eso fue el comienzo, algo que yo queria qu nunca terminara, pero cambio, no para bien, sino, para mal, empezo a salir muy seguido y se iba de viaje a paises muy lejanos, yo me quedaba solo en la casa e iba a veces al trabajo para arreglar los asuntos pendientes, Seto empezo a cambiar…acaso todo habia sido mentira?... yo solo era un objeto de colección mas para él… ya no sabia que mas pensar, pero el hecho que me deje solo y tirado medolia mucho…

Cuando nos casamos me prometió varias cosas,

Que te quedarías conmigo una vida entera  
Que contigo adios invierno solo primavera   
Yo te creo todo y tú no me das nada  
Tú no me das nada

Que si sigo tu camino llegaré muy lejos  
Tú me mientes en la cara y yo me vuelvo ciego  
Yo me trago tus palabras, tu juegas un juego  
Y me brilla el mundo cuando dices luego  
Cuando dices luego…

Cuando dices siento   
Siento que eres todo  
Cuando dices vida yo estaré contigo  
Tomas de mi mano y por dentro lloro  
Aunque sea mentira me haces sentir vivo  
Aunque es falso el aire siento que respiro

Mientes tan bien  
Que me sabe a verdad todo lo que me das,  
Siento que eres todo.  
Y aunque todo es de papel

Mientes lo sé...

End Flash Back

Es tarde, lo sé, pero es ahora o nunca… empaco mis cosas y salgo de mi habitación para bajar poco a poco por las escaleras hasta llegar al recibidor… me detengo un instante para ver todo por ultima ves… si tan solo hubieras dejado un poco mas las obligaciones antes de dedicarte a perderme, nada de esto estaría pasando… nada…

Atravieso todo lo mas rápido que puedo, pido un coche y salgo de aquel lugar, donde viví lo mas hermoso de mi vida… lo mas hermoso… y lo estoy dejando…me estoy alejando de todo…todo…

_Seto:_

_Me duele tanto, pero será mejor que me valle, tal vez es mejor, tal vez yo solo te estorbo, por eso me voy, yo te quiero mucho, no lo olvides, y no me busques, porque me ire lejos donde mi nombre no será reconocido y si es posible, me cambiare de nombre, te amo, y quiero que vuelvas a ser como eras antes aunque sea si no es al lado mío…_

_Que lastima que todo aya acabado así… que lastima…_

_Joey_


	2. Me dedique a Perderte

Me dedique a Perderte

Autor: Neemayaoi

Calidad de universo Alterno

Un dia agotador… un dia mas de trabajo…pero al fin termine…

Siempre estaba dedicado a mi trabajo, hasta a veces creia que demasiado, pero ahora, ya se termino, sera mejor que valle a casa y descanse junto a mi esposo… mi esposo…

Sonrei… aunque desde que nos casamos creo que me distancie de él… el trabajo me tenia asi…pero, siendo el tan comprensivo no me ha dicho nada, talvez hoy le dare una sorpresa, se lo merece por haberme permitido dejarlo por un tiempo para dedicarme a nuestras empresas…

Tengo un esposo realmente muy bueno, y aparte muy hermoso, nunca podria olvidar cuando lo vi por primera vez, en aquella fiesta, se veia realmente hermoso, y eso me llamo la atención. No le apartaba la mirada de encima, realmente queria tenerlo junto a mi, ademas que me entr¡ere que el era dueño de unas empresas extrnjeras, aparte de bello, inteligente, tendria que hacerlo mio. Vi cuando el volteo y me miro, nuestras miradas chocaron y nos quedamos asi por un largo rato, hasta que el se volteo, sonrei mientras me daba la vuelta para alejarme, el joven Joey Weller iba a ser mio y de nadie mas…

Una manera para tenerlo cerca de mi era uniendo nuestras empresas y al parecer se sorprendió cuando supo que yo era el presidente de la otra compañía con la cual iba a fusionarse. Lo volví a ver y me pareció mas hermoso que la ultima vez…

Después de varias semanas de pensar en como acercarme mas a el y empezar a seducirlo, prepare todo para la noche y lo llame a su casa. Era casi ay media noche, el vino y le di una sorpresa, una cena para los dos solos en medio de mi oficina… nunca podria olvidar su rostro lleno de sorpresa cuando vio todo…

Todo habia salido bien, lo lleve a su casa y recuerdo que empezo a llover… baje para abrirle la puesta para que salga del auto y salio corriendo para ponerse debajo del portico de la puerta para no mojarse… yo no me movi de mi lugar, solo lo miraba… habia algo en el que me hacia cambiar, que me hacia reaccionar de una forma distinta…

Me habia invitado a pasar, yo no me negue… me dio un cuarto aparte y me fui a descansar, pero antes le di un buenas noches y me encerre en esa habitación para ir a descansar, pero por mas que trate no pude dormir… a dos cuartos a la derecha estaba él, tenia que pensar en otra cosa que no sea el salir de mi habitación para ir hasta donde se encontraba el y hacer algo que podría alejarme de el… si tan solo no estuviera realmente enamorado de él, no me empeñaría en conquistarlo…

Si… me enamore de aquel joven extranjero, y a toda costa lo iba a hacer mio…

Me levante temprano porque ya no concebia el sueño… me dirigi a la cocina, me prepare un café y me sente en el comedor, pocos minutos depuse bajo él y volvimos a perdernos en nuestras miradas…

-Buenos dias joven Weller…

-Buen dia Seto…

Me acerque a el

-Bueno, yo me tengo que ir, no se preocupe, puede venir después y nos veremos en la oficina…

-Claro, espero que no hay problema…- me respondio y vi como se sonrojaba…

-Por supuesto que no…

Volteamos y el me acompaño hasta la salida

-Gracias por la velada de ayer joven Joey…- le dije mientras no parava de ver las expresiones que hacia su rostro bonito.

-No… gracias a usted, se ha portado caballerosamente con migo…

-Para usted… todo…

-…-nuevamente ese lindo sonrojo cubría su rostro… voltie para irme y me detuve ntes de llegar a mi auto… voltee para verlo, estaba parado mirandome, en sus ojitos podia ver algo de tristeza… acaso era porque me iba?... queria averiguarlo, me acerque a el para tomarlo de l cintura y acercarme hasta su boca para empezar a saborearlo en un apasionado beso…

Inmediatamente respondio al beso y rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos… no resisti mas, queria tocar su piel, meti una de mis manos debajo del pijama que tenia puesto, senti que se estremecia ante el roce de mis manos… Empecé a quedarme sin aire…me separe por un momento para tomar una bocanada de aire y empezar a besar sus labios cada ves mas y mas… dio un paso atrás… "_entremos"_... eso es lo que entendi y asi lo hice, empeze a empujarlo, queria llevarlo hasta su habiatacion, levante sus piernas e hice que se enrollaran en mi cintura y asi lo cargue para llevarlo sin apartar el beso…

Abri la puerta de una patada y entramos, lo acoste en la cama par empezar a besar su cuello, para bajar por su torso…

Sus manos empezaron a recorrer mi cuerpo, hacian tanto efecto en mi, que empezaba a excitarme con cada roce suyo… no aguante mas y lo desnude por completo, era realmente perfecto…

Empece a hacerlo mio, a entrar en su interior, para llenarme de una calidez reconfortante, era como alcanzar algo maravilloso y a la ves real, porque eso era, estaba haciendole el amor, a la persona que habia entrado muy profundamente en mi corazon…

Y no sali de esa habitación por el resto del dia…

Si… realmente lo amaba mucho… y era hora de volver a casa… me detuve en una tienda para comprarle algo a mi Joey…

Llegue a casa y ya ere muy entrada la noche... entre en silencio, de seguro se habia cansado de esperar y ya estaba durmiendo… entonces lo depertaria para darle su regalito…

Subi rápidamente, el cuarto estaba en penumbras… encendi el inteuptor y me lleve una sorpresa… no estaba… De seguro se habia quedado dormido en el estudio… baje y vi que no era asi, volvi a subir, me estaba dando un mal presentimiento… pero como no lo pense antes… debe de estar en el balcon… últimamente lo habia encontrado dormido en aquel lugar…

Sali para ver y no estaba, solo encontre una carta…

_Seto:_

_Me duele tanto, pero será mejor que me valle, tal vez es mejor, tal vez yo solo te estorbo, por eso me voy, yo te quiero mucho, no lo olvides, y no me busques, porque me ire lejos donde mi nombre no será reconocido y si es posible, me cambiare de nombre, te amo, y quiero que vuelvas a ser como eras antes aunque sea si no es al lado mío…_

_Que lastima que todo aya acabado así… que lastima…_

_Joey_

No podía ser cierto… acaso lo había perdido… pero como, porque me abandonaba…abri los ojos grandemente para empezar a recordar…

_Dejarlo por un tiempo para dedicarme a nuestras empresas…_

_Pasar noches enteras sin su compañía…_

_No me decia nada, no se quejaba… era complaciente conmigo…_

Cómo es que nunca me fijé que ya no sonreías,  
Y que antes de apagar la luz ya nada me decías,  
Que aquel amor se te escapó, que había llegado el día,   
Que ya no me sentías, que ya ni te dolía.

Por que no te bese en el alma cuando aún podía,  
Por que no te abracé la vida cuando la tenía,  
Y yo que no me daba cuenta cuanto te dolía,  
Y yo que no sabía, el daño que me hacía.

Me dediqué a perderte, eso es lo que hice…  
Me ausente en momentos que se han ido para siempre,  
Me dediqué a no verte,  
Y me encerré en mi mundo y no pudiste detenerme,  
Y me alejé mil veces,  
Y cuando regresé te había perdido para siempre,

Por que no te llené de mí cuando aún había tiempo,  
Por que no pude comprender lo que hasta ahora entiendo,   
Que fuiste todo para mi y que yo estaba ciego,  
Te dejé para luego, este maldito ego.  
Me dediqué a perderte, me dediqué a perderte.

Empecé a llorar… como era posible que por el único motivo que me haya esforzado tanto, ya no se encontraba a mi lado… Tenia que encontrarlo… donde sea que se haya ido, pero, en su carta me decia que no me queria ver… eso me dolia mas… le habia hecho demasiado daño…

Al menos tendría que encontrarlo para decile que siempre lo habia amado… y que me perdonase por mis faltas… pero, era muy tarde, donde podri buscarle a estas horas… de seguro tomo el primer avion que habia salido hace tres horas… MALDICION!... hace tres horas… si hubiera venido, lo habria encontrado, pero noo… tenia que quedarme en una estupida reunion… estruje con fuerzas la nota…

Baje rapidamente las escaleras de la mansión… se sentia tan fria y vacia… como lo era antes de que él estuviera aquí… no queria estar solo nuevamente, y haria lo posible para encontrarlo…

Termine de cruzar la sala y me dispuse a abrir la puerta… acaso estaba biendo bien?...

Ahí parado frente a mi estaba… Joey?…


End file.
